1. Field of the Invention
A method for carrying out assembly on a work table (many of which are movable) called a wiring board is widely known. When manufacturing a complicated wire assembly having a circuit structure such as a wire harness for an automobile, the method initially manufactures a number of individually made circuits in a final form.
2. Description of Background Information
A known method for producing the above-mentioned wire assembly connects a terminal of a terminal-attached wire with a connector by an automatic insertion device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (Hei) 9-17253). According to another known method an operator manually connects a terminal-attached wire with a connector. With the latter method a piece of equipment or a method must be provided to support the connecting work. The piece of equipment or method indicates to an operator a pole of the connector based on a terminal to which the operator must connect or a terminal the operator has selected. For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. (Hei) 8-167333.